Je ne suis pas Cupidon
by c-fleurbleue
Summary: Hermione se trouve prise malgré elle dans une «guerre» qui n'est pas vraiment la sienne (slash féminin LBxPP) (BSxMG, ADxMMcM, BZxHG en prévision)
1. Je ne suis pas Cupidon

Série : Harry Potter  
Genre : Romance / Humour 

Couple : Parvati x Lavande (si les couples homosexuels quels qu'ils soient vous déplaisent, merci de retourner en page d'accueil, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu)  
Style : entre autre POV d'Hermione prise dans une « guerre » qui n'est pas la sienne.

**Disclaimer : Pas du tout à moi, à mon grand malheur, enfin, on fait avec. Après tout j'ai déjà les quatre premiers bouquins dans ma bibliothèque, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre. En attendant, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.**

_NB : cette fic est entre autre une réponse au défi n°30 de Miss Serpentard bien que l'idée m'ait traversé l'esprit il y a un temps déjà._

**  
* Je ne suis pas Cupidon ***

  
Hermione Granger se savait réputée pour être un rat de bibliothèque et aussi l'amie d'Harry Potter et Ronald Wealsey. On oubliait souvent de parler du fait qu'elle devait aussi partager son dortoir avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les deux autres adolescentes gryffondors de son année.

- Moi je te dis que le bleu nuit me rend divinement be Pépia la voix de Lavande.  
- Pff et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? L'interrompit une Parvati assez sèchement.  
- Justin m'a di  
- Ce crétin de Pousoufle ? Oh à son sujet j'espère que tu n'y tiens pas trop Je crois qu'il est fou de moi. 

Hermione respira longuement, espérant calmer la colère intérieure qui montait en elle depuis bien une demi-heure, prise dans l'habituelle guerre de séduction que se livrait ces deux camarades depuis le début de leur sixième année.  
La bouffée d'air ne lui apporta que de l'oxygène hautement chargé de deux parfums suaves employés exagérément.

- Sans problème, je te le laisse, je suis avec Terry maintenant.  
_ Tu veux dire le petit brun de Serdaigle ? Il n'est pas homo ? Demanda jalousement l'indienne.

Lavande l'ignora, ou plutôt, sourit en notant la pointe de jalousie de sa meilleure amie et mit à profit cette avantage en s'installant sur le lit de leur camarade Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Mione, ce décolleté me met-il en valeur ? Demanda Lavande en se penchant sur le lit de la brune, prenant une pose langoureuse et cachant d'une main le livre qu'Hermione tentait de lire depuis une heure sans même y parvenir, prisonnière malgré elle de son dortoir et des attentions de ses compagnes.  
- Ne soit pas ridicule, répondit aussitôt Parvati, s'asseyant exagérément près de la préfète de Gryffondor, dans sa nuisette bleu pâle. C'est évident que mon décolleté est plus à même de séduire qui que ce soit, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

_Respire Hermione. Respire. Erk. Non oublie,_ pensa-t-elle en fronçant le nez aussitôt._ A choisir entre mourir asphyxiée ou gazée, la première solution semble la moins cruelle._

Elle referma le livre violemment, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, espérant presque faire partir la migraine qui pointait. Ce qui rata forcément.  
Autant pour elle, ou elle sortait du dortoir très vite ou il y aurait un double meurtre particulièrement atroce dans les minutes qui suivraient.   
Et elle doutait grandement que les juges lui accordent les circonstances atténuantes pour une migraine carabinée provoquée par les hormones furieuses de deux adolescentes amoureuses.

_Reste calme. Elles sont amoureuses. ce n'est pas leur faute si ça les travaille. Le problème c'est de leur faire admettre de qui. C'est même le nud du problème._

  
Elle jeta un coup d'il à Lavande qui essayait de paraître nonchalante dans une pose sensuelle qui ferait rougir tout homme normal qui entrerait à l'instant dans la chambre commune.   
Parvati, cils baissés, semblait ignorer la scène, mais à la tension du corps qui se reposait plus que carrément sur elle maintenant, Hermione pourrait dire qu'elle étudiait chaque courbe de la jeune femme étendue devant elles, cachée derrière ses paupières à demi fermées.

Le fait d'avoir refermé violemment son livre ne les avaient même pas fait réagir. Elles étaient dans leur monde.  
Elle soupira.

_Merlin, Viviane et Morgane Pourquoi faut-il encore que cela tombe sur moi? _Se demanda-t-elle en secouant sa tête et les boucles brunes touffues qui dépassaient de la tresse que Parvati avait entrepris de lui faire il y avait un heure, déclenchant le début des hostilités.

_Grossière erreur de ma part que d'avoir laisser faire cela quand on connaît la jalousie que Lavande et Parvati éprouvent l'une envers l'autre._

Morag Mac Dougal, préfet de Serdaigle, en avait fait les frais. Pas qu'il n'ait pas apprécié, enfin, la première heure oui c'était vrai mais Être pris sous le feu nourri et ininterrompu de baisers de plus en plus long et vigoureux de deux jeunes filles voulant absolument démontrer l'une comme l'autre qu'elles étaient la meilleure, dans une séance qui avait duré un après-midi entier avant que le pauvre adolescent soit abandonné, rouge et au bord de l'asphyxie... C'était devenu habituel.

_Pauvre Morag Il en est devenu si effrayé que maintenant il s'enfuit dès qu'il les aperçoit dans les couloirs._

Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que Poudlard soit témoin d'un combat de séduction entre les deux jeunes filles, qui « s'échangeaient », si on pouvait le dire, leurs petits amis potentiels comme d'autres s'échangent leur rouge à lèvres.

Et la jalousie était pire quand la personne au milieu se nommait Hermione Granger, partageait leur dortoir, et était accessoirement une fille. En clair, une rivale possible dans un jeu où aucune des deux protagonistes ne voulaient réellement dévoilait ses cartes.  
Hermione se crispa quand elle sentit la caresse sensuelle que Lavande avait entrepris sur un de ses chevilles, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleu, un air de chiot plaqué sur le visage.

- Mioooooooone Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Geigna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Respire Hermione Granger, c'est sérieux cette fois. Alerte rouge. Alerte rouge. Respire. Tous les neurones sont demandés d'urgence ! Crise grave en vue. Oxygène de rigueur pour un meilleur fonctionnement cérébral._

- Parce qu'elle est d'accord avec moi pour dire que ce chiffon ne te met pas en valeur Répondit Parvati, légèrement sifflante.

_Oups. Trop tard. Game Over._

L'indienne se plaqua plus contre le corps de la préfète de Gryffondor, ses seins s'étalant généreusement sur les jambes en tailleur d'une Hermione prise à parti malgré elle.

_Mayday ! Mayday !!!_

Lavande regarda férocement sa « meilleure » amie qui s'installait carrément sur leur camarade. Elle se releva et s'approcha d'Hermione, glissant ses bras autour du cou de la brunette, puis elle pressa sa poitrine contre Hermione, s'assurant que Parvati ne loupait rien avant de venir négligemment jouer avec un mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de la natte lâche.

- Mione ? Demanda-t-elle, séduisante. Tu en penses quoi ?

_Que je veux vivre jusqu'à mon diplôme Tout le monde sait que Parvati a failli éviscérer Malfoy il y a une semaine quand elle l'a vu avec les mains dans le décolleté de Lavande. Et moi je suis là contreOh AphroditeQu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?_

La dite-Mione déglutit puis se recula un peu.

_Bon, je n'ai plus le choix je crois..._

- Lavande, Parvati, vous pourriez vous pousser je vous prie. Je ne suis pas intéressée

_Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. U_

- QUOI ?!! hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles en rougissant sous les pensées implicites qu'avait soulevées Hermione.  
- P..Papapas du toutce que tu crois Bégaya Parvati, perdant de sa hargne.  
- On est pas comme ça Pleurnicha Lavande en retour.

_Et en réalité Snape et le Père Noël sont une seule et même personne_songea-t-elle goguenard en constatant les regards gênés et timides que se lançait maintenant les deux adolescentes.  
_Elles sont si mignonnes comme ça Non ne craque pas Hermione. NonOh ! et pis au Diable Vauvert, ou tu agis maintenant ou tu subiras un autre assaut de la division blindée dans moins de cinq minutes._

- J'EN AI MARRE !!! Hurla Hermione, les faisant bondir.

_Bon début_

Elle commença à s'agiter à grand renforts de mouvements inutiles et exagérés, se releva, saisit son cahier rouge et pour faire bonne mesure se planta devant une Lavande et un Parvati soudainement embarrassées.

_Bien, j'ai toute leur attention._

- Maintenant, je vais sortir d'ici et je veux que vous régliez vos problèmes PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LE COURRIER DU COEUR ET QUE SI VOUS N'ARRIVEZ PAS A VOUS AVOUER VOS SENTIMENTS, JE NE VAIS PAS JOUER LES CUPIDON POUR VOUS !!!

_Choquées. C'est le mot pour les décrire. Génial, on dirait deux biches prise dans les phares d'une automobile. Continue Mione, sinon, tu ne sortiras jamais vivante de cette pièce la prochaine fois que tu t'y trouveras._

Radoucissant sa voix, elle ouvrit la porte et s'adressa encore à ses amies.

- Je vous trouve très belle toutes les deux, je crois juste que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire mais à chacune de vous, et l'une à l'autre Je pense que vous avez des secrets à vous dévoiler Il est plus que temps d'ailleurs

Elle commença à fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Au fait 

Elle rentra rapidement, puis prit sa baguette avec elle.

_Autant tout prévoir._

- Je ne reviens que dans deux heures, alors bonne discussion

Hermione cligna de l'il aux filles qui avaient virées rouge coquelicot puis elle referma la porte avec satisfaction avant de jeter un sort dessus, pour empêcher tout entrée malvenue jusqu'à son retour.

Alors, tranquillement, Hermione Granger descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, ouvrant son petit cahier rouge.

Pendant ce temps, Lavande, encore ébahie, se tourna cramoisie vers sa meilleure amie.

- Parvati Tu sais.. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

_Oh non,_ songea Lavande._ J'aurais jamais dû dire ça._

Parvati baissa la tête, déçue au fond d'elle-même.

- Dommage, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure. Oh Non.

La jeune sorcière plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée d'avoir parler à haute voix. _Maintenant elle va me haïr._

Lavande se figea.   
_Ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai mal entendu n'est-ce pas ?Pitié Dites-moi que c'est vrai_

- Parvati ?  
- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.  
- Tu l'as vraiment pensé ? Je veux dire Tu me dés tu m'aim.?  
- Oui

Lavande retint son souffle, analysant à toute vitesse les informations que son cerveau venait d'acquérir. Elle coula un regard en biais vers la silhouette généreuse de sa meilleure amie.

_Plutôt de la jeune femme que tu aimes, _finit-elle par s'avouer. _Prend ton courage à deux mains Lavande, tu es une Gryffondor, tu peux le faire C'est ce que tu attends depuis que tu l'as vu embrasser ce prétentieux de Morag. C'est ce que tu veux depuis_

- Parvati  
- Ouisouffla la voix enrouée de sanglots et de honte de l'autre jeune fille.  
- Je t'aime, avoua la brune.

Il y eut un silence à découper au couteau interrompu par le bruit d'une chute puis d'un baiser long et profond.  
Lavande Brown, les quatre fers en l'air, le dos contre le tapis rouge qui couvrait le sol, était embrassée à perdre haleine par Parvati Patil se tenant au-dessus d'elle.

_Il a au moins servi à quelque chose ce préfet de Serdaigle, _concéda Patil intérieurement.. _Elle embrasse divinement Ce sont ces lèvres les vrais pas celle par garçon interposéSeigneur, que je t'aime Lavande._

Lavande tira son amoureuse plus près d'elle. Elles se regardèrent avec avidité, séparant leurs bouches de quelques millimètres.

- Je t'aime

Un simple murmure commun le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

  
~---------~

_Harry et Ginny  
Neville et Padma  
Ron et Draco  
Colin et Sally  
Katie et Edgard_

_Ah  
Lavande et Parvati_lut-elle enfin.

Quelques instants plus tard, la plume qui se trouvait entre deux feuilles du cahier rouge se souleva toute seule et plongea dans l'encre qu'elle avait pris avec elle en sortant, puis raya le couple de sa liste. Avant de redevenir un simple marque-page.  
Elle eut un soupir et ajouta plus pour elle-même que pour un quelconque auditeur.

- Je ne suis pas Cupidon

Pour unique réponse, la ligne suivante attira son attention et elle pouffa.

_Albus et Minerva_

L'amour est une belle chose. Et sa malédiction à elle n'était pas si grave que ça après tout. Elle devait juste passer après Cupidon pour aider les hommes à avouer leurs affections.

- Je ne suis pas toi chuchota la jeune fille à son cahier.

Il y eut juste un rire, doux et mélodieux, enfantin et pourtant ancien, qui résonna un instant dans la pièce, puis la fille de Ménélas ferma le cahier et l'éclat joyeux s'éteignit.

On arrête pas les dieux. Ni un carnet enchanté qu'on vous a offert en héritage.

*********

A suivre

************

J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de vaincre le code htm. Il refusait de me centrer le titre *entre autre*.

J'en profite donc pour réactualiser la fic et rajouter un petit moment pub : 

Ici, ma première fic PSME... 

**storyid=1378053**

Croyez-le ou non, personne n'a encore écrit de fic en français sur FFnet de ce petit bijou de manga, alors je tente l'aventure.

J'espère que ma fic HP vous plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic avec Mione, de la mythologie grecque et un couple vraiment différent de ceux qu'on peut trouver habituellement.

C'est pathétique, je sais, mais je remercie les bonbons au cola, la tisane à la pomme et à la canelle, les livres de J.K Rowling, le chocolat et le thé au citron, pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration.

Et je vous remercie de m'avoir lu.


	2. Héritage

Série : Harry Potter  
Genre : Romance / Humour 

Couple : Mimi Geignarde et le Baron Sanglant ainsi qu'Albus et Minerva à venir, et allusion aux amours de Pattenrond... (tout le monde à droit au bonheur non ?)  
Style : POV Hermione et narratrice sous influence de coca-vanille

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, j'ai bien chercher un moyen de les prendre chez moi, de les adopter, mais rien n'y fait. Alors, on fait avec ce qu'on a et on emprunte comme on peut en espérant ne pas trop déranger l'ordre naturel des choses...**

_NB : J'en profite pour intégrer le défi n°44 de Miss Serpentard parce qu'en le lisant j'étais morte de rire et je me suis dis pourquoi pas._

**

  
Héritage 

** C'était son héritage. Sa malédiction. Le secret de sa famille. Oui, ils étaient moldus. Oui elle était une sorcière. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit à quiconque, pas même à Harry et Ron. Quand vous devez sauver le monde magique d'un être destructeur et maléfique, qu'importe un cahier possédé de la volonté de Cupidon. 

Enfin. Qu'importe si on sait qu'il n'y a rien qui peut défaire ce qui a était fait.

Hermione Granger soupira en regardant la page de son cahier rouge ouvert sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

_Albus et Minerva_

C'était bien gentil mais comment allait-elle faire? Il y a une différence entre aider ses camarades dans leur vie amoureuse et se mêler de la vie privée de ces professeurs, quand bien même ceux-ci puissent l'apprécier ou la respecter pour ses excellentes notes.

Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le directeur et le chef de sa maison en maudissant intérieurement son arrière-arrière grand-mère, ainsi que l'ancêtre responsable de tout ce bazar.

Tradition familiale oblige, elle avait hérité du cahier à ses 15 ans. Comme son père, et sa grand-mère avant elle et son arrière-grand-père, et son arrière-arrière-grand-mère qui l'avait ramené avec elle de Grèce quand elle s'était marié avec un anglais. Début de la nouvelle dynastie des « Enfants de Cupid » en Angleterre.

Note pour ces héritiers : ne jamais, jamais faire de pacte avec une divinité grecque. C'était pire que de donner son âme au diable.

Pas parce que vous vous damnez, pas parce que vous transmettez ce contrat à vos enfants, petits-enfants, comme vos parents avant vous et vos grand-parents avant eux et tous vos ancêtres depuis près de 2647 ans exactement.

Non, pas pour ça.

Mais parce que les dieux ont un sens de l'humour encore plus tordu que les jumeaux Weasley réuni aux Maraudeurs et avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore dans le projet de la plus grande blague du siècle. A côté des plaisanteries et blagues des Dieux, et sa famille parlait d'expérience, les Gryffondor des siècles passés et à venir étaient et seraient toujours des petits joueurs.

Sincèrement, devoir donner des conseils amoureux à son professeur de Métamorphose, c'était du sadisme à l'état pur.

Se retrouver dans la guerre amoureuse de Lavande et Parvati avait été éreintant. Devoir réunir deux vieilles familles ennemis tel que les Weasley et les Malfoy malgré leur inimité avait été un des Douze Travaux d'Hercule.

_Dieux, J'ai eu l'impression de me trouver au milieu de Roméo et Juliette... Quoique le scénario de Shakespeare ait pris un coup dans l'aile avec Ron et Draco comme protagonistes...._

Mais à son humble avis de simple mortel... _Et j'espère que tu saisis toute la nuance du sarcasme là où tu es Cupidon.. _cette mission-là était suicidaire.

_Je vais être expulser. Non. D'abord je vais perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour Gryffondor, créer le record toute catégorie confondue de la perte de points la plus grande de l'histoire de Poudlard et ensuite je me ferais expulser. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais._

Hermione Granger referma son cahier avec énergie. La magie des dieux avaient transformé au fil des années les tablettes de pierres en parchemins puis en papier lié dans un cahier, les feuilles s'ajoutant sans qu'aucun membre de la famille ne puisse rien faire pour ou contre. Et parfois, quand il devenait trop épais, un nouveau cahier se créait et l'ancien rejoignait la bibliothèque familiale.

Ce cahier, ces cahiers, était lié à leur famille. Comme les prénoms grecs qu'ils se transmettaient. Il était indestructible. Et elle devait réussir à réunir le maximum de couples qui s'inscrivaient à l'intérieur de lui au cours de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle le transmette à l'aîné de ses enfants à son quinzième anniversaire. L'avantage, d'avoir passé un contrat avec les Dieux entre autre, était qu'ils étaient encore une des rares familles en ce monde capable de lire, écrire et parler le grec ancien. Normal quand tout le cahier se composait d'un langue qui n'avait pas changé depuis «sa» naissance, comme pour mieux conserver le secret de son ancêtre et d'Aphrodite.

Elle pesta et se leva brusquement, et décida d'aller hurler un bon coup dans les toilettes des filles, celle de Mimi Geignarde, pour se calmer les nerfs. C'était bien le seul endroit où personne ne s'étonnerait d'entendre des cris de rage et de frustration aiguë. Et une fois qu'elle aurait évacuer toute la pression, elle trouverait sûrement la solution à son problème.

Elle était Hermione Flore Cyané Granger et personne n'arrêtait une hérault de Cupidon. Surtout si vous étiez déjà arrivé à mettre ensemble un Weasley et un Malfoy, à vaincre la timidité maladive d'un Neville complexé, à ouvrir les yeux d'un certain jeune homme à la cicatrice et à faire oublier son appareil photo à Colin pour une jeune Poussoufle, et d'autre dont elle ne citerait ni les noms ou même ni penserait pas, elle n'en avait pas le temps. En conséquence, elle pourrait aussi bien réussir à démontrer à son directeur et à son professeur qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble non ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si on me demandait de jouer les agences matrimoniales pour Voldemort_, _quoique, les_ _dieux soit loués, Harry l'avait défait au début de la septième année_ .

Elle frissonna.

_N'y pense même pas, ça serait donner plus d'idées tordus à Cupidon..._

---------

Elle tournait et retournait dans les toilettes, Mimi Geignarde la regardait complètement abasourdie, essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait marmonner la sorcière à propos de « foutu-dieu-têtu-comme-une-mule », de pacte qui n'aurait pas dû être fait, de « ça-devrait-pas-être-permis », « magie-stupide-qui-ne peut-rien-faire-contre-la-volonté-toute-puissante-d-un-sale-gosse-avec-un-arc »...

Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il était devenu courant pour elle de voir venir la jeune fille râler, crier, lancer des imprécations pour se défouler dans ces toilettes et calmer ses colères et sa trempe mis à mal par ses camarades ou la pression qu'elle s'imposait dans ces études mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler de dieux et de pacte.

Elle devait devenir folle, pensa finalement le spectre, avec un grimace narquoise. Mimi s'apprêta à embêter sa visiteuse et à la railler, en bon fantôme égoïste, égocentrique et pleurnicharde qu'elle était. Elle allait le faire.

Avant d'entendre un hurlement de rage et de colère absolue et de voir la figure humaine tremblante, les yeux écarquillés fixer un cahier rouge énorme.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la brunette pour essayer de lire ce qui se trouvait dans le livret mais ne comprit rien à l'écriture étrange et ancienne. Hermione, elle, le lut très bien.

_Baron Sanglant et Mimi Geignarde (amuse-toi bien ma belle et n'oublie pas que JE décide... non mais... et puis je ne suis pas un sale gosse, j'ai l'âge vénérable 3755 ans non mais d'abord....)_

_( à ton avis, mes flèches marchent sur les fantômes ? )_

- NOOOOOOON !!!

_(Mauvaise réponse... Bonne chance)_

Mimi sauta immédiatement dans ses toilettes quand un rire d'enfant clair et moqueur s'éleva dans la pièce, résonnant dans la pièce blanche. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant fantôme à Poudlard. En tout cas, pas de fantôme avec un rire aussi vivant et... Elle était un ectoplasme mais pour la première fois de sa vie-après-la-mort, elle ne regretta pas de n'avoir plus de corps pour ressentir des émotions humaines et trembler. Ce rire-là avait quelque chose qui lui donnait l'envie de mourir très vite et d'aller au paradis, au purgatoire si il le fallait et même en enfer, pourvu qu'elle en soit loin, très loin. Elle avait brusquement la sensation que quelque chose voulait s'en prendre à elle et que même son état de non-vivante ne la sauverait pas. Quelque chose qui serait terrible. Bien plus que de mourir sous le regard d'un Basilique, d'être bloquer dans des toilettes pour l'éternité ou de devoir subir les blagues de Peeves. Quelque chose qui la changerait irrémédiablement.

Et quand elle sentit comme une piqûre dans son corps éthéré, elle qui ne ressentait plus rien physiquement depuis 50 ans, à part peut-être un grand froid, elle décida que toute ces craintes étaient fondées et elle résolut de ne plus sortir de ses toilettes désormais.

Du moins, pas dans les cinq prochaines décennies.

---------

Quelque part, dans les donjons, le Baron Sanglant frottant pensivement l'emplacement de son coeur, ressentant une étrange piqûre.

- C'est à vous mon cher... Indiqua la voix soyeuse du Professeur Rogue fixant le jeu d'échec.

Le fantôme officiel de la maison Serpentard se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu. Au nom de Salazar, sa reine était en grand danger. Damné ce fichu Rogue et son talent aux jeux d'échec.

---------

Ailleurs, Pattenrond faisait des avances à une chatte grise prénommée Violette qui appartenait à Susan Bones. Alors qu'il venait de convaincre la demoiselle de la pureté de ces intentions, il entendit un rire impair et se figea.

_Oh non... Mon humain a encore eu droit à la visite de l'emplumé..._

Un de ces quatre matins, il faudrait qu'il pense à en faire son déjeuner. Mais pour l'instant, dans son langage de chat, il proposa à la jolie créature d'aller rendre visite aux souris des donjons. Et peut-être que finalement, il pourrait bel et bien envisager de lui proposer de fonder un famille dans les mois à venir. Après tout, les petits de Miss Teigne étaient grand maintenant et il était temps qu'il fasse profiter d'autres belles de sa progéniture.

**_A suivre..._**

**__**

Merci pour les reviews. Je ne pensais pas en avoir et réellement elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir.

Et toujours merci aux bonbons au cola et au nouveau coca-cola à la vanille (je trouve qu'il est agréable....) et merci à ceux qui me lisent.


	3. Petit, petit où estu ?

Série : Harry Potter  
Genre : Romance / Humour 

Couple : A venir Mimi Geignarde et le Baron Sanglant ainsi qu'Albus et Minerva, et faudrait peut-être que je trouve quelqu'un pour Mione...  
Style : POV Hermione et euh... autres interventions.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, j'ai pas lu le volume cinq, je refuse de le lire pour l'instant, on m'a trop fait de spoiler et j'ai été déçue par excès de gens qui n'ont pas pu se retenir après la sortie du volume en anglais. Bref je reste fidèle aux quatre premiers volumes pour l'instant. Mais je suis toujours qu'une sale " emprunteuse ".**

_NB : les défis de Miss Serpentard ne sont plus disponibles,semble-t-il mais je suis toujours l'idée générale, le n° 30 était un Lavande x Parvati, le 44 un Baron x Mimi. Ah les joies des challenges... _

**Petit, petit... où es-tu ? **

****

Blaise Zabini, Serpentard devant l'éternel, regardait avec circonspection la représentante féminine du Trio Fantastique. Cheveux noirs et onduleux, yeux bleux, silencieux, il dépassait de dix bons centimètres Ronald Weasley, le géant de Gryffondor, faisant de lui le plus grand de tous les étudiants. Ce qui revenait à admettre qu'il dépassait bel et bien d'une tête Severus Rogue. Il était le plus haut après Hagrid cette année, remerciez Mère Nature et les hormones adolescentes de croissance. Autant dire qu'il était visible de loin.

D'accord, il n'était pas un gorille comme Crabbe ou Goyle, rendons-grâce à l'héritage génétique de sa famille, mais il était au moins aussi costaud que le roux colérique qu'on ne pouvait plus décoller de Draco. Malefoy et Weasley. Il frissona. Mais pour en revenir à sa présence, il était immense, les dieux soient damnés, certainement séduisant, après tout il avait son petit succès auprès d'une partie de la population féminine de Poudlard malgré sa discrétion et ses habitudes solitaires, et il était un Serpentard.  
Il était donc remarquable dans un couloir.

Granger devait vraiment être dérangée pour ne l'avoir pas vu. Et pour lui faire des excuses. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était un des " ennemis ". Enfin, si on considérait l'amélioration des relations d'intermaison depuis qu'elle s'était mise à jouer les marieuses pour toute la population de l'école, on ne pouvait plus tout à fait employer ce terme.   
Salazar, elle avait aidé Potter, épaulé certes de Weasley, Rogue et Malfoy, à défaire Vous-savez-qui. Lui-même avait fait parti du peloton de défense de l'école avec d'autres camarades de maison quand les Mangemorts avaient lancé l'attaque final. Ils avaient même eu une discussion courtoise à un moment donné dans la guerre.  
Mais tout de même, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient toujours des maisons rivales.

Bref, ils n'étaient normalement pas en condition amicale. Surtout en considérant qu'ils étaient en compétition pour les meilleurs notes en Arithmancie et Runes Antiques. Bon elle s'excusait de lui être rentrée dedans. D'accord. Il n'était pas Draco et il ne voyait pas l'intêret de le taquiner à ce sujet. Mais qu'elle ne reconnaisse toujours pas sa présence réelle...

Elle était penchée sur le sol, récupérant ses livres et les affaires qui avaient débordés de son sac pendant la colision.  
La rencontre physique avait été plus à son désavantage qu'au sien. Elle était minuscule comparée à lui, sa tête lui arrivant à peine à hauteur des pectauraux. Elle s'était écroulée au sol quand il avait à peine reculé après qu'elle se soit précipitée contre lui. Granger, courir dans les couloirs ? Qui fuyait-elle pour ne pas faire attention à son environnement. Encore Patil et Brown ? Non, elle avait encore sauvé le jour il avait deux semaines en officialisant le nouveau couple de Gryffondor. Peut-être fuyait-elle l'exécrable débordement infernal d'affection mielleuse et de baisers interminables des deux Weasley et de leurs amoureux respectifs.

- Courant dans les couloirs Granger ?

Elle gela. Il eut une grimace suffisante. Biche aux abois. Elle fuyait certainement quelqu'un ou quelque chose en rapport à la maison de Salazar. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui. Elle dut tordre le cou pour le regarder. Les yeux cannelles étaient agrandis, ses joues rougies.

- Zabini, répondit-elle simplement.  
- A votre service, fut sa réponse ironique.

Elle le contemplait, les yeux comme des soucoupes, oubliant qu'elle était toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol et avait fini de remplir à nouveau et à ras-bord l'espèce de chose informe qui servait à transporter ses livres et ses notes..

- Zabini... répéta-t-elle à vide, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire.  
- On a déjà déterminé ce point Granger. Les cours sont finis, c'est vendredi après-midi, le dîner n'est que dans une heure... pourquoi Melle Perfection court-elle donc ? Pressée d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et de tenir compagnie à Mme Pince ?

Elle se mit à rougir plus fort, les yeux étincelants. Elle était adorable quand elle était en colère. Et tellement efficace. Il se souvenait encore de la marque rouge qui avait folâtrée sur la joue de Draco pendant leur troisième année. Et elle était belle dans la fureur d'un combat. Une véritable Amazone selon lui. Amazone à genoux devant lui, imagination, imagination. Il eut un sourire narquois, après tout, il était un adolescent avec des désirs hormonals comme tout un chacun.  
Il s'abaissa et ramassa le sac plein à craquer qu'elle trainaît partout avec elle et attendit qu'elle se relève pour le lui tendre. Elle se mit debout et épousseta sa robe l'air de rien, avant de reprendre son sac.

- Merci, grinça-t-elle.

Il la regarda partir en courant, un air suffisant toujours sur son visage. Finalement, le week-end ne commençait pas si mal. Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à continuer sa route quand il se rendit compte qu'un carnet rouge avait glissé du sac de Granger à ses pieds. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-il avant de le fourrait dans une des poche de sa robe de sorcier et de se diriger silencieusement et tranquillement vers son dortoir.

---------

Il y eut un rire enfantin, quelque part au loin. Hasard doux. Peut-être pourrait-il pimenter " encore " un peu plus les choses.

---------

Hermione s'écroula complétement dans le vieux fauteuil de velours pelé bleu. La bibliothèque était son refuge. Le coin de Littérature Moldu, caché au fin fond du lieu sacro-saint dédié aux Muses et à la Connaissance, était toujours exempte de monde, assez étrangement, et lui servait de cachette. Les sorciers se désintéréssaient d'elle sauf dans le cas de recherche pour le cours d'Etudes des Moldus, et encore. La section correspondante à l'histoire et aux objets moldus se trouvaient deux sections plus loin. Et c'était vendredi après-midi. Les étudiants, à part les Serdaigles les plus archarnés, évitaient la bibliothèque pour le reste du jour.  
Son îlot de solitude. Sa mer de tranquilité. Son repos mérité. Elle soupira, presque à la paix.  
Et laissa son sac pesant une tonne s'avachir à ses pieds.

Sa semaine avait été un enfer. Depuis que les deux derniers couples étaient apparus, elle était une épave morale. Le Baron Sanglant était bizarrement devenu irritable, Mimi avait inondé trente-six fois, oui, trente-six fois aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, ces toilettes, et le palier où elles se trouvaient, en cinq jours.

Cupidon, toujours aimable, lui avait ajouté deux nouveaux couples mineurs sur la liste. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi à en éléminer un. Deux adorables troisièmes années, Pousoufle et Serdaigle, qui seraient profondément dans l'amour pour les cent prochaines années et fourniraient un bon nombre de bébés dès qu'ils seraient en âge de se marier.

Déesse, elle devenait ridiculement romantique. Horreur.

Ensuite, elle avait eu l'impression d'être épiée par quelques camarades vert et argent. Ou elle devenait paranoïade. Ou alors les Serpentards, qui avaient désormais bien trop d'heures de libre sur leurs bras depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là pour occuper la politique de la maison d'échapper à ses embrayages, la surveillaient pour voir quelles nouvelles catastrophes elle provoquerait dans les alliances maritales et sentimentales de leur Chambre.

Après tout, officialiser Draco et Ron, aider Pansy à trouver l'âme soeur consolatrice, réconcilier Nott et sa petite amie Serdaigle... On peut dire qu'elle devenait la marraine-fée de l'amour et des élèves. Et qu'elle pertubait les alliances des vieilles familles magiques. Et maintenant on ajoutait à la liste des fantômes et des professeurs.  
Et elle était entrée en collision avec Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Elle se donnait un torticolis chaque fois qu'il avait entrepris ce que le genre humain appelerait communément la " communication ".   
Quelque part entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, il avait été frappé d'une attaque sauvage de croissance qui aurait donnée des complexes à une floppée de champignons sur-dopés après un jour de déluge sur une forêt de vieux chênes.  
Comparaison foireuse et idiote. Elle devenait pathétique et les cellules de son cerveau étaient certainement à ce jour en train d'agoniser.  
La migraine menaçante devenaitt une réalité peu à peu.

Bon, autant rayer le dernier couple en date de sa liste et voir si l'affreux gnome joufflu avait décidé de rajouter de nouveaux tourments à son agonie.  
Elle se pencha sur son sac et entreprit de trouver son carnet rouge.

---------

Mimi Geignarde était en larmes pour la trente-septième fois en quelques jours. Le plancher devenait lentement inondé et elle s'était encore réfugiée au fond des toilettes.  
Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déprimée avant, même avant la Mort.  
Elle hoqueta et repris ses larmes de plus belle. Que lui arrivait-il ?

---------

_Non, non, non ! ! ! Ce n'est pas possible ? ! !_

Hermione, effrénée, vida le contenu de sa sacoche sur la petite table basse entre les vieux fauteuils bleus. Elle n'avait jamais perdu le cahier avant.  
On ne pouvait pas perdre le cahier. Même envoyé à l'autre bout du monde dans un colis blindé, vous le retrouveriez à côté de vous. Il était attaché à son propiétaire par une magie divine entêtée.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. Et elle ne l'avait pas laissé dans son dortoir. Et elle était sûre de l'avoir eu sur elle toute la journée, elle l'avait consulté quand...

_Oh Merlin._  
  
La brunette entreprit des petits souffles lents, espérant calmer le début de panique.

_Zabini._

Ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'avait jamais pu prendre le livre loin d'eux. Même des sorciers. Arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-papa Thésée avait essayé une fois après avoir aider un magicien dans sa vie d'amour. Une dette de sorcier à moldu. Le livre avait littéralement explosé dans les mains et le visage du jeune homme.  
" L'amour est un cocktail molotoff " proclamait toujours Tante Clymenestre. Tante Clymesnestre avait toujours eu les images les plus étranges et les métaphores les plus... baroques au sujet de la vie. Mais...

_Okay. Je recommence à partir dans mes délires et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma liste._

Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait crier. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée et elle ne trouvait plus son cahier, son " loisir " familiale. Mince, maintenant elle était réellement malade pour regretter de perdre son hobby catastrophique.

_Cupidon ? Pitié... j'ai besoin d'aide._

Il y eut un rire.

Elle frissona. Non, oh non, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de putride au Royaume d'Olympe. Parce que là, elle était sûre que le frai d'Aphrodite lui préparait un mauvais coup.

_Aphrodite ? _

Rien.

---------

Blaise était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir de dragon, de couleur noir naturellement, dans une salle commune presque vide. Jambes étalées nonchalement et sans élégance devant lui, il regardait de façon impair le petit livre de Granger tout en se dorant à la chaleur de la cheminée.

Il clignota. Une fois. Deux fois. Et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Grec ancien. Très ancien. Et une liste certainement. Il devrait peut-être avoir une conversation dites-civilisée avec la brunette.  
Il pourrait même en tirer un avantage. Sûrement même. Il était un Serpentard après tout.

Il eut un sourire carnassier. D'abord trouver la Gryffondor et alors... Son sourire se fit plus grand. Un première année trembla dans un coin de la salle en se demandant si il aurait le temps de fuir avant de se trouver malencontreusement sur le chemin d'un Serpentard aîné, effrayant et sur un mauvais coup.  
Peut-être quand courant le plus vite possible...

Il n'attendit pas et se leva pour disparaître à toute vitesse vers son dortoir. Il y a des choses qu'un première année ne doit jamais voir ou savoir. Règle de survie fondamentale dans un repaire de serpents au crocs affutés par la récente guerre.

_**A suivre...**_

**__**

J'ai mis du temps mais me revoilà... oui, un an plus que rond entre le 2e et 3e chapitre... Pathétique ce qui vous arrive quand votre Muse a décidé de vous banir de sa vie. Ne plus jamais fâcher ma muse, plus jamais, le syndrôme de la page blanche est vraiment trop douloureux.  
Mes excuses sincères.  
A plus court terme, j'espère ne plus traîner pour vous fournir la suite.

Bye


	4. Chasse à l'homme

Série : Harry Potter   
Genre : Romance / Humour  
  
Couple : Mimi Geignarde et le Baron Sanglant, ça viendra pour Albus et Minerva, et peut-être Mione va subir l'attaque-de-la-mort-ki-tue-la-vie... Slytherins à vos postes, prêt ? Partez ! ! ! Style : POV Hermione toujours quoique... plus ou moins celui de l'autrice si on en croit la suite.  
  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas lu le volume cinq, je refuse de le lire pour l'instant, on m'a fait trop de spoilers avant sa sortie française et j'ai été déçue par excès de gens qui n'ont pas pu se retenir après la sortie du volume en anglais (que je n'ai pas lu, même par Potter-mania, lire l'équivalent du Larousse en anglais, je n'en suis pas encore là). Bref je reste fidèle aux quatre premiers volumes pour l'instant. Mais je ne fais toujours qu' « emprunter ».**  
  
_NB : Je dois arrêtez delire des fics de couples contenant Mione et des Serpentards sexy, je dois arrêter de lire des fics.... enfer ! ! ! Petites ! Petites, petites fics, venez voir Bleue !_

__   
  
**Chasse à l'homme...**Le Baron sanglant était dans une humeur fétide. L'avantage ? On n'avait pas vu Peeves ou l'ombre d'une de ses bêtises au cours des derniers jours. Mais qui aurait pu croire que le Baron avait un caractère de cochon plus mauvais que celui de Rogue.  
  
Les étudiants, y compris ceux de sa maison, le fuyaient allégrement. On aurait pu dire que plutôt qu'un fantôme, ils avaient le Diable aux trousses. A propos de diable... 

---------

Blaise Zabini vaquait nonchalamment en direction de la bibliothèque, petit carnet rouge sagement et sûrement glissé dans la poche de sa robe longue. Il pénétra le domaine où pouvait être trouvée la créature la plus fabuleuse de Poudlard, l'Hermione. Petite créature bibliovore aux grands yeux cannelle et à la fourrure brune, elle peut, une fois acculée, se révéler féroce, autant pour défendre son honneur et sa vie que pour ses « petits ». Espèce solitaire, mais ayant quelques amis fidèles, vous pouvez la dépister avec facilité dans une section retirée et quasi-inexplorée du reste du monde.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs après avoir développé des trésors de ruses et de patience que notre chasseur à l'affût a pu connaitre les détails de la vie de l'Hermione et interpréter chaque geste et expression. Ce qu'il n'avouera jamais évidemment. Même sous la torture. Même si il doit subir le chant de Draco sous la douche tous les matins durant le reste de sa vie. Et ceci est un sort vraiment cruel à souhaiter à quelqu'un, quoiqu'on en pense. Avec la grâce et le silence des grands prédateurs, notre solitaire louvoie vers sa proie. Il renifle déjà l'odeur sucrée qui accompagne la belle créature. Non, il n'a pas pensé ces mots. Il n'est pas un quelconque Poussoufle que diable... Il niera jusqu'à la mort. Qu'il espère lointaine.  
  
Avec précaution le chasseur approche, attentif aux moindres bruits ou présences, il ne ferait pas bon être pris en flagrant délit d'égrappage sur un Gryffondor. Puis il gèle sur place. Un bruit impair lui parvient. Note à l'individu : il s'agit de petits sanglots. Etrange. L'Hermione pleurerait-elle ?

---------

Hermione s'était recroquevillée dans un des fauteuils. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait une poussière dans l'oeil, nuance. Une grosse poussière. Qui revenait sans cesse depuis un quart d'heure. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une seule raison pour que le carnet puisse être en possession de quelqu'un d'autre que la famille. Et indubitablement, elle n'avait pas de membres de sa famille dans Poudlard. Même lointaine.  
  
Cela, évidemment ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité. Elle avait trouvé, enfin le carnet avait trouvé son âme-soeur. Parce qu'évidemment un autre des aspects du contrat de Cupidon était la promesse à son aïeule et à chacun des descendant responsables du cahier de l'aider à trouver son compagnon d'âme et de coeur. C'était un peu, bon d'accord beaucoup, pour ça que le pacte avait été fait. Une ancêtre trop romantique avait désirait l'Amour. Pas l'amour simple, non, celui avec la majuscule en premier, qui foudroie et flambe tout sur son passage, celui qui vous laisse pantois, et heureux et... On aimait une fois et passionnément, pour toute la vie la même personne, c'était un héritage de famille comme le carnet. Et on se devait d'aider les autres à trouver l'amour en échange de ce cadeau des Dieux.  
  
Et là, il y avait quelqu'un dans Poudlard, qui était son autre, et qui se baladait avec son cahier rouge. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être n'importe qui comme Rusard ou pire... Et si c'était Blaise Zabini, c'était... trop.  
  
Elle était fatiguée, les ASPIC étaient dans un peu moins de cinq mois seulement. Elle avait une mission, réunir un couple de fantômes, ainsi que son directeur et sa chef de Chambre et maintenant elle devrait en plus se débattre avec les affres de la séduction. Elle ne savait même pas si elle embrassait correctement.  
  
Aphrodite, Victor l'avait embrassé une seule fois en tout et pour tout, Ron était gay et elle ne faisait parti d'aucun autre tableau de chasse que ce soit à l'école ou dans la vie courante. Et elle devrait essayer de faire comprendre à une personne, dont elle ignorait encore l'identité ou même le genre, qu'elles étaient liées par un amour plus puissant que tout.  
  
Un quelqu'un possible d'être Blaise Zabini, géant humain parmi les sorciers, Serpentard solitaire et silencieux, intelligent et, Merlin l'aide, doté des plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas Zabini. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Plutôt Terry Bott ou alors... Elle soupira. Ca ne servait rien de faire des conjonctures. Elle devait retrouver son cahier. C'était le point important. Et à l'autre bout du carnet, il y aurait la réponse.  
  
Cupidon, qu'elle détestait sa vie. 

---------

Pattenrond se trouvait devant un spectacle impair. L'étrange humaine, qui soit-dit en passant pouvait se transformer en un membre de sa race, semblait en proie à une immense tristesse. Il renifla un peu. Elle le regarda et sourit brièvement avant de continuer sa route. L'emplumé avait osé. Il avait lancé un de ses trucs pointus sur la mère adoptive, neuf mois de l'année, de son humaine.  
  
Le zozio allait devoir compter ses plumes parce qu'il allait lui voler dedans. Sa propriétaire avait assez à faire de sa vie sans se conduire aliénée par la faute d'un gamin perturbé qui ne savait pas viser. Il feula. 

---------

Il y eut un gloup lointain. Ne jamais fâcher une créature magique. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. C'est que ça a la rancune tenace. Et que ça n'aime pas qu'on perturbe l'ordre des choses. Surtout quand cet ordre concerne sa vie. Et que les flèches de l'amour ne fonctionnent pas sur le règne animal. Hé, c'est pas sa faute, c'est le job de sa tante Déméter. Lui les humains et les Personnes, comprenant les Dieux, les Nymphes, tout le tatouin quoi... A elle les bêtes et la Nature. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est compliqué de faire s'aimer pollen, étamines et pistil. C'est pour ça que Proserpine donne un coup de main quand elle revient en visite chez sa mère. Vous connaissez le coup du printemps, des petits oiseaux et des abeilles. Vous croyez que ça arrive comment vous ? Par le Saint Esprit ? Il est bien trop occupé avec les Moires et tout ça, vous savez le Destin, le Hasard...  
  
Mais revenons à Poudlard. Plus précisément le couloir du cinquième palier, troisième tour, à gauche après le portrait d'un vieux sorcier ronchon. Si vous y êtes, vous voyez passer un chat, plutôt gros, roux avec les pattes arquées, un vrai bon gros matou donc. C'est lui. 

---------

Pattenrond partait en chasse. Il avait un paquet de feuilles à trouver et puis il allait leur secouer les puces tiens. Même qu'il pourrait trouver ça marrant. 

---------

De l'autre côté, Lui il commençait à penser qu'il devrait peut-être demander une faveur à sa tante pour détourner l'attention de la boule de poils. Et s'inquiéter d'avoir provoquer une énième inondation via le désespoir amoureux d'un fantôme geignard. Bah. On avait 3755 ans qu'un fois dans sa vie. Même immortelle.  
  
Un petit déplacement d'air frôla le tableau de Sir Catogan et s'éloigna doucement. 

---------

Quelque part Proserpine, actuellement nommée Perséphone, de son nom d'épouse, faisait une liste sur le travail qu'elle effectuerait au printemps. Elle contempla le parchemin puis ajouta tranquillement « Saule Cogneur de Poudlard, reproduction de graines ».  
  
Croyez-le ou non, la nature a parfois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Surtout quand elle a mauvais caractère. 

---------

Primo, il n'espionnait pas, il s'enquerrait, discrètement certes, caché par une étagère certainement, mais il n'espionnait pas. Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui avait placé toutes ses bibliothèques pleine de livres et de recoins pour se cacher. Lui, il ne faisait que profiter des avantages du paysage. Et si vous étiez un Serpentard, vous seriez forcément d'accord avec lui. Evidemment, vous êtes sûrement d'une autre Maison. Alors évidemment pour vous, c'est de l'espionnage. Pire, du voyeurisme. Et bien vous avez tort. Si, si, on vous assure. Ce genre de choses c'est pour les drôles de créatures qui portent un costume de pingouin, des tas de gadget très cher qui ne servent qu'une fois et qui doivent vous dire leur nom de famille deux fois, pour être sûr que vous ne l'oublierez pas la prochaine fois même si vous le ferez certainement à moins que vous soyez le méchant de l'histoire. Le méchant n'oublie jamais. C'est dans sa nature, il a la rancune tenace.  
  
De là à dire que le professeur Rogue est mauvais. Ne mettez pas des mots sur des pensées que je n'ai pas exprimées. Le professeur Rogue a quelques petits problèmes d'interaction sociale. D'ailleurs tout le monde est d'accord à ce sujet. Nécessairement, les Gryffondors en font les frais. Eh ! Personne a dit que la vie était juste.  
  
Au fait, moi, je suis juste un bout du Destin. Je me balade. Je dois intervenir bientôt. En fait, dans exactement trois... deux... un...  
  
_Maintenant._

---------

C'était une catastrophe. Avec un grand C. Le genre de C que vous voyez venir à trois kilomètres à la ronde, parce qu'il est vraiment grand, et puis il clignote, en hauteur, sur un bâtiment plutôt laid en générale, et qu'il a toujours une couleur dont vous vous demandez comment le vendeur a réussi à vendre ça à son client et lui faire croire que oui, ça plaira forcément. C'est la tendance. On vous a jamais dit de vous méfiez de la tendance ? Ben vous devriez. Par exemple, la tendance du moment c'était d'être dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et d'avoir deux personnes du genre solitaire, l'une parce qu'elle est une Je-Sais-Tout dévoreuse de livre, l'autre parce qu'il est tranquille et plus réservé que la moyenne de sa chambre, et encore, on est gentil on ne compte pas le cas à part qu'est le Dragon de Mauvaise Foi... Comment ça je m'éternise ? Pardon. Ah oui, mon rapport. Excusez-moi m'sieur, c'est juste que j'étais supposé leur permettre un moment d'intimité. Je ne pensais pas que je leur ferais gagner une détention. Je ne savais pas moi qu'un chat magique surprotecteur ça pouvait renverser un étagère entière. Et puis on ne m'avait pas dit que j'aurais un collègue du Hasard avec moi.  
  
Ah, j'ai fait du bon travail ? Vous êtes sûr ? je veux dire, bien sûr que vous êtes sûr. Oui je retourne à mon boulot. Je crois que j'ai une souris sur la route de Mme Norris. Vous me direz si tout se passe bien pour les petits. C'est qu'ils sont sympathique comme clients. Pardon ? Oh oui, ma souris. J'y vais. Je ne voudrais pas manquer mon rendez- vous.  
  
N'empêche. Je veux dire, Pattenrond devait se précipiter sur la robe de Blaise Zabini et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Pas lui faire chanceler l'étagère derrière laquelle il se trouvait et permettre à l'antique meuble de s'écrouler et de déverser ses bouquins au sol dans un tas infâme avec le Serpentard par-dessus, et, encore au-dessus, le gros chat orange.  
  
T'inquiètes pas. Ce n'était PAS prévu.  
  
Ah, tiens, mon collègue du Hasard. Je le regarde. C'est forcément lui le responsable. Je veux dire cet incapable est venu bousiller mon boulot et...  
  
_Swiiishh..._  
  
Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après tout lui aussi il fait son boulot. Et puis il est beau. Il miroite dans l'air mince.  
  
- Ca vous direz un souris avec Mme Norris ?  
  
Dis oui Bel Hasard, dis oui.  
  
- Si je dérange pas...  
  
Merci Moires !  
  
- Bien sûr que non, venez.  
  
Je crois que j'ai entendu un rire enfantin dans le fond d'un couloir. On ne devrait peut-être pas laisser un carquois et des flèches à un Dieu enfantin, vous ne croyez pas ? Je me demande qui était sa nouvelle victime. J'ai déjà dit que ce morceau de Hasard était magnifique ?  
  
Oups, avec tout ça, si on ne se dépêche pas je vais manquer ma souris. Courons mon bel Aléas. Volons mon Concours de Circonstances Imprévu et Inexplicable. Allons mon Accident. Je pense que je t'aime. 

**A suivre...**

> Oui, j'avoue tout, j'ai fait une rechute dans mes livres de Terry Pratchett. Et puis j'ai la Blaise/Hermione mania qui me titille avec Fiction Alley. Je jure que je n'abuserai plus du DiscWorld, du HMS : Boy!Blaise/Hermione Overworked and Unappreciated et du thé tout ça dans un temps très court d'absorption. Mais évidement, je ne commencerai que demain. C'était toujours mieux de remettre au lendemain ce genre de petites folies douces... Non ?


End file.
